SyoxNatsukixKotobuki
by Kotobukireji
Summary: Syo's about to have his whole life turned around after one dilemma


Warning: Explicit sex so if you don't want to view this content please head back.

enjoy!

"Syo kun, have you seen ichinose anywhere?" Ittoki walks up to Syo who was busy choosing a hat for today's activities. He couldn't pick from the green twill parka hat or blue patted hat. "Sorry what?" He looks up to him.

He sighed."Have you seen Ichinose anywhere? We were supposed to go collect fabric for our live performance tomorrow" He looked away a little peeved at the thought of the all serious ichinose forget their task. Syo shook his head, "Sorry,ive been in here since morning"

Ittoki tilted his head. "Since morning? didn't you come down for breakfast?" he ask.

"No" He sighs rubbing the back of his head. "Ive actually been have a dilemma, I cant decide which hat would look best in out Maji love 2000% music video today" He picks both hats up from the bed showing ittoki. "This is would look best with the costume,but so would this one." He exclaims. Ittoki just mindlessly nodded as he just looked at both like they were the same. "I like this one." He points to the green one as he picks it from Syo's hand. He removes Syo's hat from his head as he gently places the green hat on top of his head brushing the few strings of hair stands to the side of his face. "See? all good now" He smiles gently caressing Syo's cheek. Syo's feelings began to sturr in him as the sweet touches of Ittoki's fingers gently caressed his cheeks whilst his face began to turn red. "u-uh thanks um i-ittoki.

He smiles. "Your welcome" He walks back to the door. "Ill see you in the studio for rehearsals?"

Syo nods. "Yea."

It was in the afternoon and there was only one more hour of leisure left before they all had to make there way down to Studio records. Syo was in his usual however,He lyed stomach down across the bed swaying his legs back and fourth as he flicked through the latest 'MTv artist goss' whilst singing along the lyrics to poison kiss that was playing through his earphones. He was busy going through the last page before his stomach erupted the room with the loudest groan of hunger. He clenched his abs together trying to wash off the thought of east but the temptation grew louder.

"Guess it cant be helped then." He sigh as he straddle of his chest closing the mag as he made his way towards the door. He walked past the doors,going down the stairs until he reached the meeting lounge.

"m-mngh cecil."

He stopped, His eyes grew wider as the wall the separated him and the sounds of haruka's moans came from the lounge. "w-were gonna get caught, l-lets go upstairs" She ask shakily.

"I don't mind if we get caught as long as i get to touch you." Cecil's voices comes through as he touches Haruka that makes her moan even louder. Syo clenched to the wall trying to keep his appearance away from the scene as he tried to get his legs to walk away.

"oh my-ah cecil!"

Syo couldn't bare it. He forced his legs to move as he quickly scurried away back up the stairs towards the room slamming the door behind him.

"uh, Syo your back!" Kotobuki looked up from his desk from his side of his room smiling. Syo looked away as he could still hear the ringing out the moans from Haruka and Cecil.

"What's wrong? you look like you've seen a ghost..." Kotobuki worried.

"i-im fine, just a little sick" he acquires.

"You should lie down then!" He gets up walking up towards me placing his hand on Syo's back. "here." He lies Syo down on the bed picking up the Mtv magazine as Syo lied his Arm across his forehead. "So,How's syo been feeling lately?" he ask.

"Like shit." He exclaims. Kotobuki laughs. "As always,its a usual life for a group like you guys. Always going on live performances,practice,costume rehearsal." He went on,little did he know none of that right now was what he he actually was worried about. "Kotobuki?"

He looks towards Syo. "Yea?"

Syo gulps as he begins. "w-what if you do get into a relationship a-and you try to hide it from the press,will you be able to stable that relationship?" He ask. Kotobuki was stunned as he jusst smirked placing the magazine down as he folded his legs. "well,i guess that is one way,but all in all its just to risky to think something up like that." He suggest a little pixelated. "W-wait!,you don't mean your-"

"No!" Syo butts in reassuring him. "b-but i know someone of it..." He pouts looking away. Kotobuki tilts his head to look over at Syo's face. "Someone?"

"Its nothing don't worry,it wont last long anyway" He knows knowing how ittoki has a big crush on her there's no way he'll let this happen. "Syo please,i wont utter a word to anyone." Kotobuki makes a babyish face to gain Syo's respect as he looked down on him. Syo looked away trying to keep his eye contact away from him but it was to hard. He was struck down and there was no way out of it. "w-well there not really big in the industry..."

"syo?..." Syo pulls his hat down covering his eyes. "I was making my way to the dining area and well...I o-overheard something" syo shudders as he remembers the moans. "Overheard something?then it might be wrong then." He exclaims a little happy at the thought.

"it was actually pretty audible..."

Kotobuki anticipation starts to get the better of him. "You mean...uh...kissing or..-"

"I think, ugh i dunno!" Syo squirmed in his bed as he shuffled away crunching his chest by pulling his legs up to his chest. "Syo who was it?"

"i-it was Cecil and Haruka." He finally let out. Kotobuki sat there unable to say anything. He knew about there relationship for a long time now but he never expected for it to be real. They would always give small flirtatious hints in among vocal rehearsal. "w-well wasn't that a surprise." He huffed lying.

"I know,i couldn't believe it either when i heard Nanami's voice. She's just so fragile..."

"Well" He wrapped he hands at the back of his head. "Maybe she's just going through her horny faze." He giggles. Syo just keeps quiet not bothering to join in on his fun. He couldn't see Nanami in that way...

"But.." He calms down sliding himself a bit up the bed. "It seems familiar right?just like the one sided relationship between a tsundere and a yandere..." He glances of to Syo giving him a slight smirk. Syo's face burns up in intensity as he tugs on his hat. He knew who he was referring to,he just didn't want to acknowledge it. "Am i right?"

"Your theory is bullshit." He accuses. Kotobuki glanced down at him,he knew he desire that relationship so bad but he just didn't want to give in. He heeved his body up towards Syo's face as he shuffled him onto his back. Syo's face was flustered red as his hat began to slid off the silky strands of his hair as he was struck down by the dominant leader. "k-kotobuki..."

"You love him don't you?"

Syo couldn't say it,he just looked to the side trying to hide the moans from the pressure being made by Kotobuki's legs pressing against Syo's crouch. "w-who are you talking about?!" He raised his voice.

"You know who im referring to,The tall masculine man who would do anything to grab your attention,even if it resorted to acting like a complete idiot and causing a riot to turn into satsuki" He made the pressure grow as he pushed his knee more into his crouch area. Syo couldn't hold it,his moans escaped his throat as he squirmed in the sheets trying to move his lower body away.

"K-kotobuki p-please your scaring me...mngh ah!" His sentence was replaced with moans as he began circling his crouch with his knee pressing harder against his length. "You know who im talking about Syo...you don't think im around at night to hear all that moaning?" He quickly grabbed Syo's arms and pinned them up on the headboard. He was completely defenseless against him. He tried to squirms out of his grasp but was too entangled in his cold hands. "Kotobuk-ah don't go there ill...ah!" His hands ran down the brim of his pants as his the cold fingers latched onto his pants pulling against the zipper. "Your so excited,its tempting." His fingers began to explore as he slid down wrapping around his length. "God your hard..."

"an...ko..kotobuki...i-im gonna cum if you keep at it!" He whaled trying to shift his body away. Before he could continue the door swung open with a very broad Natsuki.

"Enjoying yourself Syo?"

"N-natsuki!" The excitement poured over his face as he turned his head around. "You-" He couldn't finish, There was no use in him trying to continue his joyful voice as the terror had only begun. It wasn't Natsuki,it was Satsuki.

"Your-Your glasses..."

He started to approach them with a smirk overtaking his lips. "They were broken so i thought i would hed back for another pair let alone find you guys having some fun..." He began to laugh as he came in closer to the scene sitting next to Syo. Syo couldn't say anything,He was still being held firm by Kotobuki's arms stroking his length. "N-natsuki h-help me ...mngh" Syo titlts his head as the stroking became faster. Satsuki smirked and pulled syo's face up. "In what way?..."

Syo panted. "T-touch me..."

Satsuki smirks as he closes the gap between there faces pressing there lips together as his hand pressed onto the back of his head pushing him into his. Syo's Desires began to be seen as Satsuki impelled his mouth with his tongue wrapping around his. Kotobuki hand was stroking faster and faster as he could see Syo's legs begin to shake as he pulled Syo's pants down.

"I cant be doing all the work here you know?" Kotobuki huffed.

Satsuki broke out of the kiss leaving Syo whimpering for more as he climb onto the bed underneath Syo exposing his bare chest.

"I'll work from down here,you work from the top." He suggest.

Syo didn't know what was going on, His Length was throbbing for more of Kotobuki's strokes as his hand released his length as he slid up to the top of his entrance. "I'll go easy on you..." He acquires.

Satsuki began,he stretched his head up towards Syo's bare neck as he began imprinting sliva marks of his damp kisses downwards onto his chest. He was still being held down by Kotobuki and that made it more irresistible. "ah..nmg...koto.."

"You like it?...im gonna enter another one..."

Kotobuki smirked as he slid another one of his fingers into his entrance as he began thrusting in and out stretching his whole. His moans were toxic as he tried to stable himself up from crushing himself onto Natsuki. "f-fuck im stretching..."

"Thats good..." Satsuki grinned as he moved his head back up towards his neck. "I wanna mark you Syo...I want you to be mine and mine alone...will you let me?"

"N. " He stutters."Please..."

Satsuki smirked as he knew that was his way of saying 'yes'. He moved his mouth up and instantly slammed his lips against his skin sucking on his pulse furiously tugging on the skin of his neck. Syo moan as he gripped his hands against Kotobuki' saliva dripped down his neck as he let go revealing a purple imprint on his neck. "Now i can really call you mine Syo...aishteru." He lifted his head up crashing his lips against Syo's.

Kotobuki pulled out all three fingers as he stood up on his knees. "He's ready"

Satsuki smirks as he breaks off the kiss leaving him whimpering again as he stood off the bed. "It's time Syo."

"T-time?..."

Satsuki didn't say a word. He moved to were Kotobuki was as Kotobuki moved to the front. Syo's body was lifted higher by the cold hands at the back grasping his skin. Kotobuki wrestle he pants off revealing his boxer as he moved his torso closer to him. "Syo...i need you to satisfy me now..." He teased. He lifted his chin up and planted one kiss on him.

Syo screamed. His chest bolted forward as Satsuki's length slammed into his entrance with force. Syo moaned out his name consecutively as His mouth slid onto Kotobuki's length.

"who knew you could be so tight." He grunted as he heeved in and out of his body. Syo tried to maintain his leisure as he bobbed up and down Kotobuki's lenght. Kotobuki wrapped his hand around Syo's head as he shifted his waist in and out covering it with saliva.

"S-satsuki i...i angh! f-fuck!" moaned as he hit his prostrate thrusting into him more powerful than before. He felt like he was going to break it was to good."im-im cumming!"

Satsuki's last thrust came as the white liquid seeped into his entrance filling him up. His mouth thrusted onto Kotobuki's lenght once more before the liquid filled his mouth seeping onto the edge of his lips. "s-shit i couldn't hold it." Kotobuki pulled back as he wiped the spit away with one of his hand as he tucked it back in.

"S-satsuki i...i need a release" He begged.

Satsuki reached his hand underneath grasping his length as he began pumping rapidly causing minor moans from Syo. "i-its comming-ahh!" He tilted his head up as the liquid shot out onto the bed. Syo collapse onto the semen panting rapidly as he tried to regain his strength.

"Syo-kun"

Satsuki lowered himself down planting a kiss on his lips.

He truly did love him.


End file.
